


how many times (do I have to tell you)

by angstlairde



Series: we didn't start the fire [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, Single Parent AU, Single dad cassian is super hot, Unashamed ogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Complete opposites, the two of them, those troublemakers, Galen and Rosa.-or-The one where Galen attracts injuries, Rosa is invincible, they play street soccer, Jyn ogles Cassian, and they eat pizza





	

**Author's Note:**

> For rebelcaptainprompts competition. Another one it was a lot of fun to write!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Seriously, Jyn was going to have a heart attack one of these days unless Galen stopped trying to kill himself. Like, God, did he have some kind of obsession with tripping or needing stitches or something, cause it sure as hell seemed like it.

According to Cassian, Rosa had some weird affinity for falling out of a tree or tripping on the sidewalks getting up completely unharmed. Like, she hardly ever got injured, but if she did it was like a paper cut or scrubbing her toe and super tiny and unimportant, just mildly uncomfortable and needing a band aid.

Complete opposites, the two of them, those troublemakers.

* * *

Jyn could've sworn they were in some kind of competition to give their parents a heart attack or something else similarly deadly.

This time, they were playing soccer in the street with a couple other kids in the neighborhood. For all she knew, Galen would trip in front of a car of something or Rosa would faceplant on the pavement.

Well, at least, Rosa was playing soccer, Galen wasn't bad, but they were dominating against the other kids, Ben and Poe.

Jyn was sitting on the stairs in front of their house, texting Bodhi, who was working late, and trying to keep an eye on the kids.

A scuff of shoe on the concert sidewalk alerted her to the presence of someone else.

It was Cassian, the hot, single dad neighbor.

Okay, so Jyn wasn't gonna lie.

That man needed to come with a health warning, like "caution, too damn hot," but that was beside the point.

"Hello, Cassian," she said, setting her phone down.

"Jyn," he replied, a _stupid_ -cute grin on his face. He sat next to her on the stairs and waved a little as Rosa caught sight of her dad.

"Galen get into trouble today?" He asked, watching as Rosa executed a sweet little maneuver with her feet to get around Ben and pass it to Galen.

Jyn grinned, remembering how the two of them met.

"No, not since he made friends with Rosa. She can really talk her way out of trouble, huh?" She told him with a smirk.

Cassian laughed.

"Unfortunately. Her aunt, my sister says she gets it from me," he admitted.

Jyn chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure."

The sun was going down.

It'd be time for supper.

Jyn turned to Cassian as the kids waved goodbye to each other.

"Hey, I was thinking about ordering pizza. You and Rosa wanna stay?" She asked casually as the hurricane that was Galen and Rosa blew up the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mama," Galen said, pushing his dark hair off his forehead. He had a skinned knee. " _Hola_ , Mr. Cassian."

" _Hola, papi_!" Rosa chirped. "Hey, Miss Jyn!"

Jyn sighed.

Of course, _of course_ he had a skinned knee.

Like, she didn't know why she was even _surprised_ anymore.

"You wanna order pizza while I clean up Galen here?"

Cassian just gave her a grin she felt personally victimized by and turned to Rosa.

"Want to stay and eat pizza with Galen and Jyn?" He asked her with a conspiratorial smile.

With the same smile, Rosa said,

"Of course, _papi_!"

She jumped up and raced past the adults with Galen on her tail, causing Jyn to hop out of the way on threat of tripping. She shook her head at Cassian and grinned as he stood.

"Pepperoni and stuffed crust?" He asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs making him eye level with her. Damn, his eyes were this warm mocha brown.

Wow, she was turning into a romance novel heroine. 

"Of course! That's the only way to eat pizza!"

A smile slid across Cassian's face and he seemed a lot closer.

"I'm guessing no pineapple?"

Jyn looked horrified and took a step back.

"Fu - _No_! Pineapple does not belong on pizza!"  

Before Cassian could reply, Galen shouted from within the house,

"Mama, where are you?"

Jyn huffed.

"I better go before he ends up killing himself."

Cassian grinned and followed her into the house.

"I think he and Rosa are trying to compete," he said with a grin.

Jyn shot one back, but before she could reply, Rosa yelled,

"Stop flirting and come fix Galen's knee!"

Cassian at least had the decency to blush.

Jyn only grinned and took the stairs two at a time, leaving Cassian with an excellent view of her backside.

Holy shit, they _were_ flirting. 

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS!!!! The next one! I need a good series name tho any suggestions?


End file.
